


Soul to Soul

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Zombies, rat babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about soulmates that Darcy could have met.<br/>Chapter 20 : Johnny Storm/ Darcy Lewis<br/>Chapter 21 : Tony Stark/ Darcy Lewis<br/>Chapter 22 : Brock Rumlow / Darcy Lewis<br/>Chapter 23 : Wade Wilson /Darcy Lewis</p><p>Inspired by the amazing Amusewithaview.<br/>Her soulmate fics that created an entire new world for us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look into my eyes

Darcy Lewis thought that she'd seen it all.

First, she'd met Thor in New Mexico of all places. Sure she'd read about him in books about ancient mythology and gods of the old world but she'd never expected to meet an actual god.

Once the shock of that had worn off, that's when London happened. The dark elves were terrifying. They looked nothing like Legolas or any of the elves she'd seen in Peter Jackson's movies. They didn't even have the wisdom of Lord Elrond.

And now she found herself following Jane Foster and Erik Selvig as they chased portals that for all intents and purposes, opened the way to the underworld.

"So let me get this straight?" Darcy grumbled as she lugged equipment around. "The dude with the flames is trying to defeat the Fist guy?"

Erik sighed, "Johnny Blaze is fighting Mephisto. Mephisto rules the underworld and all its denizens. Johnny Blaze was supposed to be Mephisto's right hand but he went against the Lord of the underworld and he protects the innocent."

Darcy chuckled, "That's what I said."

Jane was like a kid on Christmas morning. Because, portals.

The Avengers were helping Johnny Blaze and they were trying to avoid the team. Read Thor, who would be furious if he knew that Jane was on the streets. "Does Thor know that you are out here?" Darcy thought to ask as leathery batlike creatures continued their wanton destruction of New York.

Jane waved a hand, "We brought Bruce."

"Yes," Darcy nodded. "But that was before he Hulked out."

Erik shrugged, "The green man likes smashing things."

Darcy shuddered, "I'm happy that he's keeping the bat things away from me. I would have a major freak out if one of those things got tangled into my hair. Those claws." She shook herself to get rid of the sensation.

Jane was taking down readings and they saw Johnny Blaze come closer on his bike.

"What is he doing?" Darcy asked as the smell of ash and sulfur filled the air.

"He is the Ghost Rider," Erik answered. "He's the devil's rider and he's doing his penance stare."

Darcy nodded, yup this was not going on her resume.

She watched as the Ghost Rider stared into the eyes of his enemies. He whipped his chain and captured one of the brown wizened bat creatures.

He was smoking. Like literally, dude was a skeleton on fire.

The battle ended, with clouds of ash hovering over the city. The portals closed with little fanfare and the creatures had been reduced to dust. 

The Rider became a man once more. Darcy had never been able to filter her mouth. 

"In the interest of full disclosure," she told Johnny.

"No one wants you to be honest," Jane said quickly.

"I am really turned on right now." Darcy finished with a grin.

Jane groaned into her hand while Erik pretended to whistle as he looked down.

"It's the bike," Johnny smirked widely. "Chicks dig the bike."

At this point, Darcy had to remember how to breath. "Hey, soulmate. The name is Darcy Lewis." She managed weakly.

Jane gripped her hand, "He has a contract with the devil."

"You signed a contract with Tony Stark." Darcy replied. "Same diff Jane."

Jane went bright red, "Tony is not all bad." She sputtered. Johnny meanwhile looked on with patience. He lounged back on his bike seat. The metal spikes on his leather jacket shone in the dimming light as night fell. 

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Stark is hiding his latest creation. An AI that has free will. What kind of name is Ultron anyway? That is just asking for trouble."

  

"You're right, sweetheart." Johnny nodded grimly. "Isn't that how Terminator got started?"

  

"Thanks," Darcy blushed. Her soulmate already had her back.

  

"How about we go for a ride?" Johnny held a hand out to her.

  

Jane still looked hesitant but Darcy knew that logic would win her friend over. The universe wouldn't give her an evil soulmate? Right?

  

Darcy swung a leg over the bike and got settled. Her hands wrapped around Johnny's waist and she took a deep breath. 

"Be sure to have her back by ten pm," Erik instructed loudly. "It's a week night."

  

Darcy nodded and had to smile. Erik cared for her and Jane, even if he had to go up against gods and super heroes.

  

Johnny gave them a wave, "You ready to ride off into the sunset Darcy? I want to get to know as much as possible about you, before ten pm." 

 

She gripped him tightly, "I'm ready." And she was. It was time for her to fall in love.


	2. I  keep bleeding love

Darcy Lewis had a bright outlook for her birthday. It was her special day. So with that attitude, she went about her Monday morning routine. Bruce Banner had influenced her recent life choices, he'd introduced her to yoga and better food choices that's why instead of her usual expresso, she'd chosen a healthy green shake.

Darcy walked into Stark tower, trying to swallow the mix of kale, cucumber and apple but it was hard to get used to. Cows and sheep would appreciate it, she was sure. Her white sundress with red poppies stood out amongst the more conservative office wear in the lobby.

She chugged the last of her health shake and sighed bravely, a year older and she was making the right choices. 

She headed to the elevators and swiped her lanyard against the keypad. Her head lifted up as she heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots. The air was filled with screams as people panicked and there were loud bursts of rifles firing. Someone pushed her and Darcy felt her head hit against the cold steel of the elevator door.

Stark security were quick to act. It had always been a possibility that hydra would attack.

Darcy sucked in a deep breath. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. "That hurts." She managed weakly as she felt herself sink to the floor. The tile was cool against her skin. Darcy looked down and realised with horror that her dress now had a lot more red then before.

She moaned as the pain kicked in and she let her eyes close. 

But someone was shaking her gently. 

Darcy opened her eyes. It looked like an angel was holding her. An angel with hair like fire, it was the colour of flames streaked with gold. The angel had full lips and strangely enough Darcy wished for a kiss. 

"It's my birthday today," Darcy said and her voice sounded strange, it sounded weak and far away. "I don't want to die on my birthday."

"Then you fight," the angel was crying but that couldn't be? Angels didn't cry. "You fight for all you're worth."

Darcy fell into the darkness, thinking "Huh, those were the words of her soulmark."

She went into the darkness but she fought to stay away from the light that beckoned. Because she had something to fight for.

She noticed as she came too, a steady beeping and the pain was still present. She took stock of her body and realised that she lay in a hospital bed. 

Someone had a firm grip on her hand. Darcy looked down the bed and saw their hands entwined.

"I got you a cake Darcy." Her soulmate smiled at her. "It's chocolate."

Darcy had to clutch her midsection as she giggled, "My soulmate is the Black Widow and she brought me chocolate cake." She sighed happily. "Best birthday ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments.


	3. On your left

Darcy Lewis had found the ideal tree to sit under. It was a quiet spot perfect for reading and generally a place where one could go to escape from Team Science. Jane Foster and Tony Stark were not big on fresh air and Bruce Banner hated large open spaces. He also avoided people who didn't know about his condition. That's what he referred to it as.

It also helped that she went every morning at the same time as the hot guy who jogged. She ogled him surreptitiously over a book whenever he passed her. She'd smiled at him but she never said anything to him.

Darcy had it bad. Sooner or later he was going to realize that she never actually turned any pages when he was around.

Jane tried to get the truth out of her but Darcy had nothing to confess because she knew nothing about hot jogging guy.

One day things changed because a blonde douche started coming to the park and he kept trying to upstage hot jogging guy.

Darcy didn't approve of blonde douche because he kept calling out, "On your left." As he easily passed the object of her affection.

Hot jogging guy would sheepishly grin at her as if apologizing for blonde douche.

She had to do something about the situation. So she did what any strong woman would do.

Next time blonde douche tried to pass hot jogging guy, Darcy stood up and when she was certain that he had a good view of her, she unzipped her jacket and blonde douche got a real good look at the girls.

"On your..." he stared at the impressive cleavage on display. His face went through several shades of red and his feet got tangled up together.

Blonde douche went down hard. Darcy zipped up her jacket and smiled at a bemused hot jogger.

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly.

"That's the sweetest thing a girl has ever done for me." He shook his head. "Do you mean to tell me I've been running past my soulmate for weeks?"

"It seems like it," Darcy replied. She stared into his beautiful eyes. "I'm Darcy."

"I'm Sam Wilson." He looked at her with utter reverence in his eyes. "Now let's go pick up Captain America of the floor."

Huh, so that's who that was, Darcy hadn't even noticed.

Sam always had her attention.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows of Shemai asked for Natasha's POV of chapter Two.

She had been called by many names. She'd started as Natalia Alianovna Romanova, some knew her as Natalie Rushman but she liked Natasha Romanoff. It was the name she chose for herself. Because no matter what she was called, she was the Black Widow.

She was lucky enough that Clint had saved her but no one would be able to redeem her.

"You'll find your soulmate." Barton always strove to reassure her.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't," Natasha shrugged with cynicism. "I won't deserve to find my soulmate. My ledgers too full."

Barton would shake his head and she would change the subject because Barton could afford to be positive. He had Coulson.

Natasha didn't mind being alone. Taking hydra down had become a full time gig.

Stark brought them all in, out of the cold. He gave the ex-members of Shield a place to go.

That's why she found herself running when Cap called them to assemble. Stark tower was under attack.

Natasha pulled her catsuit on, strapped her guns in and ran.

The lobby was a battlefield. Hydra shooters were mowing down Stark employees and civilians.

And amongst the mayhem, Natasha saw her. The girl stood out in the crowd. Like a beacon of light, she drew attention to herself. Pale with big grey eyes and curls that fell around her shoulders. She was a startling figure in her white dress that had bright red poppies. The girl didn't belong here, amidst the chaos and pain.

She looked far too pure for this madness.

Her feet moved on their own accord. Someone pushed the girl and her head smacked painfully into the wall.

Natasha didn't believe in much, but in that moment she prayed. She needed to make it in time. She needed to get to the elevators and save the girl.

Bullets flew and the girl seemed to crumple. The white dress bled.

Natasha shook her head. The girl was innocent in all this. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

People pushed and shoved but Natasha's eyes stayed fixed on the girl.

She slid on her knees, the leather of her suit allowing her the right amount of traction. She cradled the girl against her. Her dark curls trailed over leather.

"It's my birthday today," the girl was too pale now. "I don't want to die on my birthday."

Natasha felt her heart stop. "Then you fight," she demanded. "You fight for all you're worth."

She held onto her soulmate even as the girl succumbed to her wounds. Natasha was terrified to see that her hands shook. She pressed on her comm. "Barton, Cap please anyone." Her voice hitched. She had never felt a pain like this before, slicing into her chest. 

"Widow?" Steve's voice was loud in her ear.

"I found my soulmate," Natasha replied. "But she's down. She's been shot."

Natasha didn't hear what any of her team mates said because all she heard was a distant roaring in her ears. She clung to her soulmate. She wasn't going to let go. Fate was a cruel mistress but surely the girl would live. 


	5. Love hurts, love bleeds Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark and twisted tale.  
> Zombies with a side of romance.  
> My offering for Valentines day.

The end of the world was a surprisingly sedate affair. There was no nuclear missile, no radioactive bomb that went off with a loud boom, there was no fanfare to speak of.

Darcy peered out the window of their bedroom on valentines morning. The city was enveloped in a strange, rolling mist. It smoked and swirled, rose pink hues that soothed her. It looked like soft pink clouds. The windows of the Tower were sealed tight so she didn't know how the rose pink mist might smell. 

Darcy leaned her forehead against the cool glass, her hands on either side of her face.

"Come back to bed," her soulmate protested. "It's way too early to get up."

His liquid brown eyes peered at her from under his pillows. He pouted dramatically. Darcy grinned shamelessly and stretched her entire body so that his Iron Maiden t-shirt lifted higher.

Darcy had grabbed the thin cotton shirt when she had gone to the window.

"Is it too early for you?" She smirked, she could feel his eyes pass over her body. He was her soulmate. She knew him, his mind and his thoughts better than she knew herself.

"Fine," Tony Stark sighed with much exaggeration. "I'm wide awake now."

Darcy chuckled as she took pity on him and went back to bed.

Tony kissed her deeply, his hands already tugging the t-shirt impatiently off her.

"Wait," she held onto his wrists. "I woke up and I looked out the window. You can't see a thing. There's this wierd pink fog."

Tony shrugged, "It's valentines day. They're probably doing some crazy event for Times Square."

Darcy frowned but it made sense. Pink mist for a day that celebrated love. It was New York, they went all out. He finally got the shirt off her.

She would never tire of the way he looked at her. His eyes were filled with wonder, like she was special and to be cherished. It took her breath away every time. 

"I made you a card," she gasped as she felt his lips on her neck. 

"Your gift is in the safe," he replied. "Seriously? You got me a card? That's it?"

Darcy giggled, she loved teasing him. "You have my body, what more do want?"

Tony started kissing her senseless again, "I just want your heart."

When he said things like that, when he looked at her like that well that's when Darcy knew she was a lost cause. "I love you Tony." She stared into his eyes, looking into a soul that was bonded to hers.

But Darcy never got to see her gift. 

The newscasts warned people against driving in the thick mist. It seemed to be affecting the major cities. Still, people went out that day. 

And the world was plunged into madness. Hydra scientists took responsibility. They released an airborne gas that was meant to be a mind control substance but the pink gas didn't control people's minds.

It turned their minds to mush. And then those affected turned on their friends and families. They needed to replenish their brain matter.

That was how Hydra created zombies. 

By the end of that day, the Tower was on lock down and the Avengers took to the streets to save as many of the uncontaminated people as possible. 

Darcy never got to switch gifts with Tony. He was busy saving the world and she could only watch helplessly as the virus spread.

The mist lingered for three days. The virus spread fast. From all major cities, it spread to small towns and countrysides. It moved over oceans and traveled to all continents.

The Tower was safe. They had their own food supplies and when Tony had gone green, he'd taken them off the power grid. The windows were air tight. The gas never got in.

They contacted Coulson. Coulson kept his people safe by staying on the Bus and they stayed hidden. His scientists, FitzSimmons did their own testing while the scientists in the Tower tried to find a cure.

Bruce, Jane and Tony started working around the clock trying to find an antidote.

After a week, other superheroes started joining them.

Namor had sealed off the Atlantian borders. The X-men went off the grid.

The Fantastic Four moved in and Reed Richards joined team Science. The government who had treated the Avengers like criminals previously turned to them for help. Cap and the team brought in survivors. Pepper, Maria Hill and Darcy turned the office space into living areas.

Darcy watched the news with Pepper gripping her hand. Happy had never made it back. Darcy had spoken to her parents just before the phone lines went down. They were on her uncle's farm, hiding out in the storm cellar. Darcy hoped that they would make it.

The streets were filled with shuffling bodies, who seemed intent on finding new victims. Survivors had gone into hiding. Those doomsday preppers who had been hailed as fanatics before were now all proud to have been proven right. 

The team was exhausted. Not everyone could go outside anymore. They had started using hazmat suits but it was hard for Natasha and Clint to fight in. Bucky and Steve were doing sweeps twice a day, looking for civilians who might have made it.

Team Science used all the superhero DNA available. They used the super soldier serum DNA. They used the Hulk's, Ben Grimm offered a sample. Even the Human Torch offered a sample. They explored every single possibility.

Darcy went to check on Tony. It was late and he had been in the labs for days.

She sighed wearily as she saw that he was the only scientist behind the glass screen of the secure lab. Everyone else was in bed but Tony was too stubborn to give up. "Tony," she said loudly enough for her voice to carry.

Darcy was exhausted. She'd been working all day. She just wanted to crawl into bed with her soulmate. She rubbed the back of her neck, waiting for him to look up. 

Darcy frowned, "Tony, why did you remove the top half of your containment suit?"

He looked up with a wry grin. "It got all steamed up and I couldn't see these readings properly."

"Okay but you need to be careful." She implored.

Tony saw the raw concern on her face. "I'm almost done." He promised, contrite. He lifted up a vial to the light. "It's sealed. I'm just putting the vials away."

"Okay," she sighed. But she watched him carefully.

Darcy opened her water bottle and drank deeply.

"Warning! Sample compromised!" The automated system blared.

Her water bottle fell with a thunk. Darcy ignored the water that splashed against her legs. "Tony?" She implored, begged.

Tony looked at her through the glass. The vial had fallen. The sound of shattering glass was loud. Maybe he had lost his grip due to exhaustion. But the virus was airborne in his lab.

He looked terrified. His skin turned grey and he fell to the floor. The light burned red in the lab.

Darcy screamed, an inhuman sound escaped her throat.

She was barely aware of Steve and Bruce pulling her out of the room. It wasn't a safe zone anymore. They sealed the doors.

She fought them, wanting to go to Tony. He had always been larger than life but this virus was bigger than even him.

It was bigger than them all.


	6. A sky full of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster.

Darcy Lewis straightened her blazer and gripped her paperwork. She was trying hard to come across as mature and capable. 

Darcy had answered the ad on the notice board of Culver University. The intern job offered college credit and that was the commodity that she was interested in.

With purposeful strides, she entered the coffee shop. "I'm looking for Jane Foster?" She asked the harried girl behind the counter. All she got was a nod, indicating the back of the shop.

Darcy took in a deep breath, all she saw was a tiny brunette hunched over a laptop.

She headed for the table but Jane Foster seemed absorbed by her research so Darcy cleared her throat loudly.

Big doe eyes looked up at her, "What do you think about stars?"

Darcy felt time slow. She knew those words. A simple sentence that wrapped around her ankle. She stared at Doctor Jane Foster and she imagined waking up next to this petite beauty everyday for the rest of her life. She noticed the pale skin, high elegant cheekbones and the long lashes that framed eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets to the universe. 

Jane's eyes were light brown. More a mix of copper and rich honey. Darcy imagined this woman, sharing her life and she found that she liked the idea of it. She could see Jane's dark hair splayed over her pillows as they hid from the world and stayed in bed till late on weekends. 

She realized that she needed to say something. "I don't care where we watch the stars, as long as we're together."

Jane giggled then and she stood up. She was adorable, Darcy thought.

"I might be accused of nepotism but the job is yours." Jane smiled.

Darcy returned the smile. She didn't care much for what others thought. She had found her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light fluff for a Monday.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments or leaves kudos.  
> I appreciate you all.


	7. Love hurts, love bleeds Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3.

A year ago...

She might have had a little too much to drink. But it wasn't her fault. Darcy was all about immersing herself in the New York night life. She was a single, young woman. It was expected of her.

The only problem was that she had gotten back to the Tower and the buttons in the elevator looked all the same to her. She had just moved in with Jane and they were still getting used to the massive building. They lived on Thor's floor. That was another reason for her going out. Darcy loved Jane but Thor and his lady love were loud as they made up for lost time. 

Darcy got off the elevator and gripped her sandals in one hand as she tried to be quiet. She didn't want to disturb the love birds. Stealthily, she made her way.

The hallway was dark and out of nowhere a wall smacked her. It appeared out of nowhere, it hadn't been there before. Darcy was certain of that. She crumpled to the stairs beside the wall and rubbed her head.

She was drunk and she had just been attacked by a rogue wall. She stared angrily at the imposing wall and she gulped in air. She straightened out the full skirt of her black party dress. She took in deep breaths and dry sobbed.

"Are you attempting to cry?" A strange voice asked. He sounded genuinely intruiged.

Darcy noticed sweatpants at her eye level and cute toes. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to cry again. She shook her head, "I'm trying to cry." She admitted in a wobbly voice. "But between the tequila, salt and all the limes I don't think there's any water left in my body." She tried to look at the newcomer. She couldn't see his face because the lights were off and he stood in the shadows. His voice was drawing her in, rich like aged bourbon and smooth like liquid chocolate. 

He laughed then. "I cannot believe that I'm about to say this, but I think that you might have had too much to drink."

Darcy scoffed and waved a hand in his general direction. "I'm just a little dehydrated."

"Uh huh." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't be all disappointed. That's Jane's job. She frowns at me and she gets these wrinkles on her forehead." Darcy touched her head and hissed when the now growing bump on her forehead caused a jolt of pain. "Thor would just offer to join me and he'd bring out the good Asgardian mead." She realized then that she might be lost. "Who are you and what have you done with Jane and Thor?" She was already scrambling for her clutch that held her taser.

"I think that you'll find that you're actually on the wrong floor." He replied. 

Darcy frowned, "So it was your wall that attacked me." She glared at the fuzzy stranger even as she used said wall to stand up. "Who are you?"

"The name is Tony Stark."

Darcy felt dizzy then, "Please don't evict me or fire me," she pleaded. 

He walked closer to her and he held her. "Well, I can't fire or evict my soulmate." He was very matter of fact about it. "Come on. Let's take a nap." He gently clasped her elbow. "You need water."

Darcy allowed him to lead her through his massive apartment. "My name is Darcy Lewis. I enjoy reading and walks on the beach."

Her rescuer stumbled. "What?"

"I'm trying to humanize myself so you won't be tempted to kill me. It's what you're supposed to do with serial killers." She always remembered these nuggets of knowledge when she imbibed. 

Tony snorted, "I'm trying to help you."

She waved a hand as he led her across plush carpets and into a bedroom.

He thoughtfully pulled the covers off the huge bed and helped her get comfortable.

Darcy sighed as she sunk her head into the cool pillows. 

 

Tony had left the room and she lay very still. The stupid ceiling was rotating so she closed her eyes.

"Here." He lifted her head up gently and she was touched to see that he had gotten her a bottle of water with a straw.

Darcy sipped slowly. She was far too sleepy now. So she sank back against the cool, soft sheets. "Thanks Tony." She smiled in his general direction and yawned widely. 

Tony smoothed the loose curls off her brow. "I'm glad to take care of you."

She smiled in what she hoped was a seductive manner. "I'm just gonna take a small nap." She yawned lazily. "Just a small nap and then I promise, I'm going to ravish you."

"It's like the universe found the female version of me," Tony smiled. "Go to sleep princess, I will watch over you."

Darcy slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep and she felt safe.

"You're my soulmate sweetheart," Tony covered her with the sheet. "You are a gift. I am in awe of this moment and I swear, I will always protect you."

"Darcy."

"Darcy!"

Jane's voice pulled her back to the present time. "Darcy are you sure?" Her voice was heavy with strain.

"She's sure, Doctor Foster." It was Bucky Barnes who placed a hand around Darcy's shoulders.

Out of all the heroes, Bucky had understood her plight. It turned out that he had lost his soul mate during the war in the 40's. Bucky understood loss and sacrifice.

A select group observed Tony, or what remained of him. He was trapped behind the glass of a restricted area. The virus had turned him into a mindless beast.

Bruce, Jane, Bucky, Thor and Steve stood close Darcy.

Darcy tried to hold the tears back. Tony wasn't alone in his confinement. Dummy hovered over his creator and the robot kept touching Tony. Dummy was also the only one who could administer the pink protein drink that Bruce had created for Tony. It sated his needs for brain matter.

Dummy was trying to get his creator back. The bot stroked Tony's hair. Darcy was glad that someone was with her soul mate.

"Are you ready for the last shot?" Bruce was already lining up the surgical tray of syringes.

Darcy closed her eyes so tight that she saw spots. Tony had sworn to protect her and she would do the same for him. "Even if it doesn't work Bruce," she smiled bravely. "I would rather be undead with Tony. I don't want to live a life without him."

Thor growled, "My brave shield sister. I will pray to the All father. You are brave and I am proud of you."

Darcy sat down beside the syringes. "Thanks big guy." She swallowed thickly, "Look after Jane for me."

The Asgardian left then. It was clear that he felt her pain.

"This will hurt." Bruce warned as he lifted the gigantic syringe.

"It's hurt everyday since we found this antidote, doc." Darcy tried to joke but the serum that they had created after extensive testing caused a great deal of pain when injected.

"You are brave Darcy Lewis," Bucky took his place beside her. 

Darcy had been on a course of the serum because the plan was for her to inject the cure into Tony's neck. The risk that he would bite her was a foregone conclusion. So, she had enough antidote in her body to save her.

 

Hopefully.

Darcy gripped Buck's hand as Jane pulled her sleeve up.

Steve was pale. "I hope that this works." The fear was apparent in his body language and his eyes. "I just hope that I meet a dame who loves me, the way that you love Tony."

She smiled tightly as the syringe came closer. The serum looked like liquid silver. It was thick and smelt metallic.

"I got you, doll." Bucky held her hand as the needle plunged into her skin.  
Darcy tossed her head back. Her veins were filled with liquid fire. It burnt her from the inside. Her teeth ground together as she tried to stop the screams in her throat from escaping.

Her blood vessels were on fire, her skin felt too tight and she opened her eyes to look at Bucky.

 

"You are a hero." The former Winter Soldier breathed platitudes into her ears.

 

Darcy knew that he understood pain and he gave her comfort even while he struggled to find himself.

"Buck?" Steve asked. This was too much for him. Steve wanted to protect them all and he couldn't. Not now.

"I got this punk." Bucky replied confidently. He brushed Darcy's tears off her pale cheeks.

She sighed deeply. She had been injected with the serum but it still hurt. "Thank you. All of you."

Bruce nodded gravely as he handed her two serum filled syringes. "You inject him in the neck."

Darcy nodded as she accepted the offering with weak fingers.

"You have to be okay." Jane gulped.

Darcy hugged her friend, her mentor tightly and then she looked at Bucky.

"Time to go," Bucky was already ushering Steve and Jane out of the room.

Darcy smiled at Bruce, who dragged his feet as he packed his bag.

"Thanks Bruce. For me and Tony."

"You're so young to be making such a big sacrifice." The doctor rubbed a hand through his tousled curls.

"Tony will always be worth it. I could lie and say that I want to test the antidote for the greater good, to save mankind but I'm selfish Bruce. I just want to save Tony."

Bruce gave her one last considering look and then he too was gone.

Darcy wished that she could be strong but she was terrified. She held the syringes in her sweaty palms and she walked towards the man she loved.

"I will save you Tony." And with a soft hiss the thick glass doors slid open. "I love you." She closed her eyes and thought of the good times. 

Darcy walked into the lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments or leaves kudos. I appreciate all your support and kind words.


	8. Poptarts and spandex

It had been an epic night. Darcy Lewis was certain that this was going to be one of those legendary nights that she and Jane would remember fondly. 

If Jane was able to recollect the drunken shenanigans that had transpired. Jane Foster was tiny but sometimes she could drink like an Asgardian. That was a good thing because the Asgardian warriors loved their mead and Jane was their soon to be queen. The Warriors three respected anyone who could keep up with Thor and Jane was no lightweight. 

Until you brought out the rum, the more Jane drank, the sleepier she became. So Darcy had done her duty as maid of honor and called Tony to send a car for her friend. Once Darcy had gotten Jane safely into the car and Happy had sworn to take her to the Avengers tower and a waiting Thor, Darcy went back into the smokey darkness of the bar.

She simply needed to have some time to herself. Darcy never wallowed but she was surrounded by happy couples and she had yet to find her soul mate. She didn't envy her friends happiness. She just wanted to drink a few shots that would numb the emptiness that threatened to suffocate her. Yes, rum affected everyone differently. That drink brought out sad, introspective Darcy.

She got a glass of water so she wouldn't be dehydrated the next morning. Her fingers traced the condensation on the side of the glass. The cold felt good against her heated skin. She waved at the bartender as she grabbed her messenger bag to leave. 

She chose the back exit. The paparazzi knew about the Avengers and the people who lived at the tower. That was the downside of social media, Darcy would bet anything that they would get the least flattering shot of her as she left. 

There was no privacy in the modern world and after the Avengers had set up headquarters in New York, they saved the city on a regular basis. 

The cool air was a relief against her flushed face as she headed out the back door. That's when she noticed the crazy altercation.

There was a guy in shiny red spandex taking on a small gang. Darcy sighed, with all the legit super heroes in the city, there had been an emergence of vigilantes who thought that they were extras in Kickass. 

People had taken to the streets to get their city back. The problem was, not all of them were enhanced so they wore ill fitting homemade costumes and tended to get beat up.

Darcy shook her head and rummaged in her bag. "Don't worry, sweetheart I've got your back." 

The dude in the red spandex actually had swords strapped across his back. She felt sorry for him. That costume must've taken weeks to put together and now the gang members were going to mess it up. 

The small group seemed to take note of her. The guy in red groaned, "Thanks sweetheart but I think I have this under control."

Was that sarcasm? She wasn't sure but she recognized those words. Those words were etched on her skin. Well, Darcy was prepared to save her soul mate, even if he had poor fashion sense.


	9. Poptarts and spandex part 2

She moved with the grace of someone who generally seized charge of a situation. Darcy pulled out her taser and one of the punks fell to the ground twitching violently. 

Her soul mate surprisingly made quick work of two of the attackers. She used that split second to admire how his outfit showed off his toned behind. 

Red(she called him that in her mind because he wore a red body hugging costume with black accents) easily tossed the bad guys into a dumpster.

When the last thug did the unthinkable and tried to get a cheap shot by attacking Red with a tire iron from behind, Darcy pulled out her secret weapon. A full box of poptarts. She threw the box at the loser and that was all the distraction that her soulmate needed.

The bad guy, who was now clutching the slightly damaged box of strawberry poptarts, looking utterly flabbergasted, soon joined his friends in the smelly dumpster.

"Huh, you are not what I was expecting," her soulmate stalked towards her. Her knees were a little weak when she noticed the smooth, easy strides. 

"I'm glad that I found you," she smirked. She couldn't help it. "Even if I had to rescue you."

He surprised her by tossing his head back and laughing. A little manic, but she didn't care. The empty feeling in her chest was slowly easing.

"I never knew that poptarts could be used as a weapon." He replied. 

Darcy wasn't about to admit that she had to carry pop tarts for the team she watched over. It was a quick fix snack for Jane. She wished that she could see his face but he was covered from head to toe. "And I thought that you were rocking spandex but on closer inspection it looks like latex. " Darcy swallowed thickly, "There's groups that explore that fetish, if you're into that sort of thing." She wanted to cover her mouth because when she was nervous, her filter was nonexistent.

"My name is Deadpool." He crossed his arms waiting for her reaction. 

"Wow, you're the guy who was like on deaths door and the government experimented on you." She waved her hands excitedly, "Then it was all like, its alive."

He laughed again and she found that she liked making him laugh. "You can call me Wade Wilson."

She stepped up close. "My name is Darcy Lewis and I've been waiting for you."

Wade sighed, "You haven't seen my face sweetheart, so don't start planning the typical great romance."

Darcy snorted, she had heard about the damage to his body. "You had me with your snark, I'll only look at your face after the third date. Those are the rules." 

"The universe knew what it was doing." He muttered, staring off to the left. There was nothing and no one there but he seemed to see something that she couldn't.

"Huh?" Darcy asked eloquently, "Who are you talking to?"

"You won't understand. There's people who read my comic book." This was imparted with a very matter of fact, firm belief. 

"OK, " Darcy shrugged. "I am the last person to judge. We all have our secrets." She leaned in closer. He smelt like gunpowder and that really should not turn her on, but she found herself breathing in deep. "I'm addicted to Keeping up with the Kardashians." No one knew her guilty pleasure. "I can't help it, they're like mystical unicorns. They don't actually do anything but I could watch them for hours."

Deadpool nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."

Darcy smiled, her soul mate was spectacular. "Do you maybe want to walk me home?"

She wasn't about to tell him that she lived at the tower. The Avengers had issued warnings about the merc with the mouth but Darcy was still coming to terms with finding her soul mate. He was her lobster. The inhabitants of the tower would deal with it and get over it. 

"So I know that they destroyed your skin, but where exactly is your soul mark?" Her filter was still offline. "We can show each other our words."

Wade took her hand as they started walking, "Well, I could show you but maybe you want to wait to see Wade junior after the forth date."

Darcy blushed, an entire body blush, her words were on his groin. She just shook her head as they walked into the night, heading for home. 

Her soul mate was perfect for her. "And they walked off, heading towards their happily ever after." 

"What's that?" He asked, swinging their hands. 

"I thought that the people reading your comic book would like a good ending." She replied shyly.

"You're perfect," he breathed and even though Darcy couldn't see his face, she could hear the happiness in his voice.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of the scene in the Ironman movie where Tony got called in by the Senate.
> 
> I need some Monday fluff.

Tony Stark was bored, immensely so.

He hated meetings and to be called in, like a little kid and asked to explain his actions? This was ridiculous. Okay, so he had called an end to the SI weapon manufacturing section of his company but that did not give the Senate a reason to berate him.

He, Tony Stark had in his infinite wisdom created Iron Man and he was going to save the world. Maybe. Well, he was going to try.

"Sir, are you too busy to notice that Senator Stern called up the next speaker?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked from the well concealed earpiece.

"What? Where?" Tony managed to ask eloquently as he almost toppled out of his very uncomfortable chair. 

The room was filled to capacity with politicians, investors and press. All who were baying for his blood. Tony had very recently spilled much of that blood to make it back home in one piece from being held prisoner so he was not in the mood for this attack on his company.

"Justin Hammer." The AI seemed to sigh wearily even though Tony knew that wasn't possible.

"Just what I needed," Tony grumbled as he looked to the front of the room and noticed his rival. If Hammer could be called that. He wasn't even good rival material. He had no back bone. 

But then a flash of blue, a hue of indigo so out of place in a room filled with black and white caught his attention.

Tony felt his eyes drawn to the brunette in the blue dress who stood behind the contingent of suits from Hammer Industries.

"Sir, you should really be paying attention." J.A.R.V.I.S warned but Tony was already leaning over the edge of the table to look at the only good thing to come out of Hammer Industries. 

His eyes catalogued long, loose chocolate curls that spiraled to her waist. She wasn't his usual blonde, tall, rakish model prototype.

This woman was curvy and her lips were painted in a ridiculously bright red. She looked far too beautiful and full of life for the room setting. She almost outshone him and that was saying a lot.

As she walked to the opposition side of the room, he slid his sunglasses so that they perched on the tip of his nose. He made certain that she knew he was looking at her. 

She did her best to ignore him as she took a seat in the aisle across from him

"J.A.R.V.I.S," he pouted, "I'm being ignored. I don't like this at all."

"No, no one would be capable of overlooking such a fine upstanding citizen such as yourself, sir." Yeah, the AI was snarky today.

Tony turned his body so he faced the object of his affections clearly. He waited for the awe and adoration that usually followed when someone noticed him. He pulled off the sunglasses and folded them into his jacket pocket.

All she did was lift an eyebrow and smirk at him, as if he were an interesting species but nothing worth her attention.

Tony sighed dramatically. "I really don't want to listen to this idiot. I don't think that I'm drunk enough to be here."

There was a chorus of protests from the SI board members.

She leaned across the aisle and even amidst the madness of Hammer shouting or rather more like whining, really her voice was like a sirens call.

"I work for that idiot," she replied with a smile. "And I always keep a flask on me."

Tony could only stare at her as she did indeed produce a silver flask from her handbag.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," he managed to gasp as he stared.

"Yes, sir," the AI patiently took control of the situation. "Congratulations are in order I believe."

"I have been carrying around a flask of alcohol for most of my life, ever since I turned 21." She put the flask in his lax hand. "My name is Darcy Lewis and I'm your soul mate. Hammer Industries goes on about what a threat you are. So, Stark go on and dazzle me."

Tony stood then and took a fortifying sip. She wanted a show? Well, he wasn't going to disappoint his soul mate when he'd just found her. "I'm going to have them eating their words." He handed her the flask and prowled to the front of the room.

As he pushed Hammer off the podium he saw his soul mate applaud.

These meetings were awesome.


	11. Love hurts, love bleeds part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Akumi who asked for the last part.  
> Thanks to everyone who reads, leaves kudos or comments.  
> I appreciate you all.  
> I need to make it into Four parts. I don't trust odd numbers, forgive me and my OCD.  
> I'm home sick and I cannot sleep at all so part 4 will follow soon.

People could say what they wanted about the bots but Dummy and You stayed by Tony's side all the time. 

When they had isolated Tony, the bots had refused to leave their creator. Poor Dummy held onto his fire extinguisher like it was his security blanket and Darcy was certain that if he could, Jarvis would be in isolation with Tony. 

She eased into the room, the serum clutched in her sweaty, weak palm. She was determined to make it in time to inject her soul mate. She felt boneless, her nerve endings still blazed in pain. Darcy had always hated needles.

She swallowed thickly, "Baby bots, I just want to help your dad and I need you to help me."

"I have communicated with them, Miss Lewis," Jarvis informed her. "They promise to aid you as best they can. We would all like for Mr Stark to be his normal self."

The AI's voice was gentle. The bots moved aside so that Darcy could see Tony. 

Their wheels hummed and their motors whirred, as they let her see the man she loved.

He was a mess. Thankfully, the deterioration wasn't too far gone. His eyes were glazed and he had torn his nails off trying to escape the room. His hair was matted and she ached to touch him. Her soul ached for its missing counterpart. 

"Tony Stark I love you and I always promised you," the tears came thick and fast. "Til death do us part babe. I'm prepared to go beyond death for you. I'd rather be undead with you than alive without you. You're it for me sweetheart." 

She lifted the syringes, it was like he was coming for her in slow motion. Darcy tilted her head and bared her neck for him. Tony had always loved kissing her throat. 

Blood spurted hot on her skin as his teeth broke through the sensitive flesh. Darcy ignored the pain, she had always heard that love hurt but she never dreamed that the pain would consume her like this. 

Darkness threatened her, her vision blurred but as Tony bit her, she gripped the syringes and plunged it deep into his skin. She used all her might and she felt the needles bounce off bone. 

She had done it. Tony pulled away from her, the needles poking out of his skin and he roared. His mouth opened wide and the sounds he made were otherworldly. The space was too small for this much suffering but Darcy drew on the love of her friends and she smiled at the bots who were so very capable of so much empathy.

Dummy came over as she felt her legs give out under her, Tony's first creation held her as carefully as possible. Her last thought was, how very red her blood seemed as it fell on the bots arm.


	12. Love hurts, love bleeds part 4

Time passed and after all the destruction the air was alive with possibility. The fog and dust slowly cleared over the weeks that followed. 

Humans, pale reflections of what they had once been, slowly emerged. Bruce Banner and the Avengers had manufactured a cure. Those were the whispers that floated in the wind. People came slowly at first and then steadily in droves. For the cure, for the miracle serum that could bring family members back. Bruce Banner who had been called a beast was now tempered with his beauty. Betty Ross worked by his side tirelessly and they didn't shy away from treating anyone. Betty seemed happier but no one wanted to mention General Ross who had turned. The government wasn't actually making an effort to find him.

The city that never sleeps earned its name once again as people queued around the block. There was no division between the poor and the wealthy. Not anymore, they all stood huddled together sharing their pain and most importantly, they were sharing their hope. Hands clasped, they shared their plans for the future. 

And through the rebirth of mankind, a woman slept. She lay in a bed, as still as death itself. Those who loved her stood vigil. They came each day to share news. They told her of the cure that worked. They told her of the hard work they and many others had done to fix the city. They too spoke of a lack of ego. Scientists, heroes and even former assassins did their part to fix the damage that Hydra had spread. 

It was a normal day, there was no fanfare when the towers Sleeping Beauty woke. It wasn't the stuff of fairytales but she preferred her story to be her own.

Darcy opened her eyes and she hated how gummy they felt. She used her clenched fists and rubbed her eyes.

"I need you to open your eyes so that I can see that you're here. With me, in our room and in our bed." His voice was so patient. 

Darcy stretched out her feet and hands. She felt the fluffy bedding that had a ridiculous thread count. She smelt his cologne tickling her nose as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

"Tony?" She wanted to believe. She felt tears stick in her dry throat.

He sensed her distress and he stroked her hair. 

Darcy tried to sit up. She was parched and as she moved she felt the surgical dressings on the side of her neck. 

She knew that it was real when he held up a bottle of water. It had a straw, just like the first time when he had taken care of her. It was a ridiculous pink bendy straw, that was just so her. She chuckled weakly as she leaned in to sip.

Once he was sure that she was comfortable, "You loved me enough to die for me. You almost bled out. Bruce used all our supplies and the team got tested. Everyone wanted to give you their blood. They all wanted to save you. You just lay there, so very quiet which is not like you and I hated it. Let's never do that again." His voice was grave. 

Darcy sighed, she lifted a hand to his stubble lined cheek. "You loved me enough to live for me."

Tony braced his forehead against hers. "Now you have to marry me."

They embraced carefully. They took in each others features. They had been to hell and back.

Darcy rubbed the spot above her heart, she could feel her soul mate again. He was whole and healthy and so was she. The serum had worked. 

"You're never getting rid of me now," she smiled. "I think our friends need a good celebration. They were there for us. They helped bring you back to me."

Tony hugged her a little tighter.

"Just let me have a small nap, then I promise I am going to rock your world." She smiled, sometimes regular girls got to fight for their happy ending.

"Like I always say, the universe found the best woman for me." Tony replied, looking at her like she was the most precious gift he'd been given. 


	13. Christmas without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I think I might break your heart.  
> Forgive me.

Darcy Lewis sensed one of her soul mates approach her. 

It was just the one soul mate, as in singular because the second one was gone. He would never walk into the kitchen beside his twin because he lay in the ground. The cold, unforgiving earth that had claimed him before she could. 

"It smells like Christmas in here," Wanda Maximoff whispered, as she slunk closer. 

"You were supposed to be here a whole lot sooner." Darcy breathed deeply. She smashed the cookie cutter into the dough. 

"He was meant to be here to share in the joy of finally having something, someone that was ours." Wanda sounded almost as angry as Darcy felt.

"This was supposed to be our first holiday together," Darcy managed. "Come sprinkle the cookies with chocolate chips." She needed to include her soul mate in her life and the kitchen was her domain. Tony Stark allowed her full reign as long as he got first choice on her lemon squares. 

Wanda looked slightly alarmed but she picked up the bowel and started painstakingly carefully adding chocolate chips. "We never had Christmas or presents but after we were enhanced," she made an awkward face, "I saw you and I told Pietro all about you. How happy the three of us were going to be. He was so excited."

Both women wiped their eyes as the tears slowly came.

Darcy had read the file on the twins. Clint had offered it to her. For closure he said. 

"I felt it, just like you did when the bullets struck him." Darcy clutched her midriff. Her soul mark had gone grey, it hadn't disappeared. The way it had become a sludge like grey was even worse. 

She had watched the Avengers fighting on the news and when Pietro had died, saving Clint, she had felt her soul shatter. 

"Tell me about him." She turned to Wanda and gripped her slender shoulders. "We still have each other. We can help keep him alive a little longer."

Wanda smiled, "He would have stolen all your chocolate chips by now."

It wasn't much but Darcy wanted to know about the boy that she could have loved.


	14. Christmas without you the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue with the theme of breaking your heart before I put it back together.  
> Thank you for reading.

Wanda was accustomed to war. It was the way of life in Slovakia. There were two absolutes in her young life. War and loving her twin.

Pietro was attuned to her every emotion. They were orphans and they had no one but each other. 

Wanda knew war but war generally did not have a name. 

Until now. War was called Stark and it was a weapon that waited to explode. It stared Wanda in the eye and it did not back down. 

She clung to her twin and they waited for death. They had shared in everything so perhaps they would share in this too. Tears and denial were a bitter pill to swallow.

Pietro held her close. So close, that their tears mixed in the dirt trails on their skin.

He wiped her arm, brushing soot off her. "We haven't met our one yet. Do not give up. The universe would not give us Darcy Lewis only to snatch her away before we can find her."

Wanda traced the matching handwriting on his hand. He was too thin but their last meal had been a while ago.

His read, "My name is Darcy Lewis, welcome to our dysfunctional family."

Wanda's said, "You were supposed to be here sooner. "

"But now we know another name," she hissed. "Stark." The name rolled on her tongue. 

Pietro nodded. He was happy to fixate on the possibility of a future. "First we stop Stark from hurting anyone else and then we find our Darcy."

Wanda felt a strange sense of peace descend over her. If death did not come for them then one day they would repay Stark for the fear he had wrought. 

A bargain was struck that day. Hate created more weapons. Wanda knew that they had nothing to lose so they gambled with their futures and went with the man who offered to enhance them. 


	15. Flightless Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU take on a classic Origin story

Clint Barton wandered slowly through the dark midway of Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders.

It was late and the night air was heavy and humid. It was quiet now, the rides shut down and the tents closed. It felt almost eerie to stare into the glassy eyes of the horses and clowns that watched over the walkway. The smells of butter and spun sugar still lingered. Empty wrappers and fliers blew across his path. 

Clint wandered but his feet seemed to lead him to a particular tent. He lifted the heavy canvas easily and he slid as quietly as possible into the dark arena.

Soft muted light fell over the lithe figure on the tight rope. She walked on the arches of her small feet, her back to him. She moved easily, gracefully across the space and the moonlight glanced over her dark chocolate hair.

He stared with his breathe held as she paused and performed a single leap across the tightrope. 

Barney had warned him when they joined up, there was only one rule. No one was allowed to look at the daughter of the Swordsman. That was the whispered threat that followed as the Barton brothers had been accepted as apprentices.

Clint couldn't help it though, even as they moved from dusty small towns to the big cities, his eyes were always drawn to the tight rope walker.

As his skill with arrows grew, so too did his need to gaze at the brunette beauty. 

He watched as she balanced delicately and her sequined skirt twinkled like stars.

Darcy always looked free as she performed her act. Her arms held aloft, she appeared to be untouched by the cruel world beneath her as she reached for the sky. The look in her eyes held a hint of daring and wonder. 

Clint knew that feeling. He wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing. High places made him feel untouchable too.

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" He almost doubled over as he heard his words come from her mouth. "Or will you just continue to stare?" 

As Darcy completed the sentence that was scrawled across his upper arm, Clint felt a strange calm settle over him.

He felt confident. As if in that moment, his entire world finally made some sense and he wasn't just a scrawny orphan from the wrong side of the tracks. He mattered and he had a chance to be the man that he had always imagined that he could be. Circumstances be damned.

Clint didn't want to get in with the wrong crowd and take the bad path. He wanted to be worthy of the beautiful creature who was currently staring at him.

He smiled easily at her and the worry etched across her brow disappeared. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get some funnel cake with me."

Darcy wasted no time in falling down into the net below. She spiraled down like a falling star. 

Clint watched her approach, he stood up straight. He could look at her all he wanted because she was his soul mate. Her blue eyes bore into him as if her gaze was stripping him bare and discovering all his truths. Her eyes held no fear and no judgment. 

She held a hand out to him and he clasped her fingers between his. This was what it felt like to finally be free. Two kindred souls had found purpose and Clint Barton was going to take flight with the daughter of the Swordsman.

 

 

 

 


	16. Bad blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the flip side of the coin, what if you're a messed up person. If life was hard to you and you were dealt a bad hand, would your soul mate be a good person?  
> Not all stories have romantic, happy endings. Just a heads up.

Darcy came to with a start, hot breathe ghosted across the sensitive skin on her left ear.

"I have to apologize for the way you were treated," she could actually feel his lips curl into a smile as he spoke her words. "They had no idea that you were my soul mate."

The man stood back and she tried jerking forward in her restraints. Her hands were cuffed tightly together and she was sitting on a very uncomfortable, hard metal chair. 

She tasted blood. They had struck her across the face before throwing her into the back of a van. It was slowly coming back now. She'd left the tower to go on a coffee run when she'd been grabbed roughly.

She turned bleary eyes to look at her abducter slash soul mate. Just how messed up was her life? "You have me at a clear disadvantage. Mind introducing yourself?" She smiled tightly at him. 

Darcy narrowed her eyes and tried to notice the small details. He had dark eyes, black hair and to go with the theme, it was obvious that he had a dark soul. Stubble lined his face and he was definitely a soldier. 

"It's only fair." He smirked at her and it was clear that he was disturbed. "We photographed your mark while you were out. That's when I recognized the handwriting on your skin and I figured out that you're my soul mate."

Darcy felt rage surge through her at that. Her soul mark was on the back of her right thigh. Someone had undressed her. 

"I'm Grant. We wanted to take someone to send a message to Coulson and the Avengers. You were just the person that was easiest to access." He shrugged, like he was supposed to be excused for her being taken.

Darcy slumped down as the details of who he was started adding up. "Ward." She tried to keep the hate out of her voice but it was difficult. "You work for Hydra."

"It's ironic don't you think. We're like star crossed soul mates. Like Romeo and Juliet. I'll kill the ones who hurt you. No one should have touched you. I took care of it, no one will come into this room to interrupt us. It's just you and me now." There it was, the crazy clear across his face. 

Ward leaned in and she tried to regulate her breathing. She'd been trained by the best. The Widow and Melinda had taught her how to protect herself. 

He brushed the hair off her cheek, "You're so pretty Darcy, I won't let anyone hurt you. We'll make this work somehow. I'll get you away from Coulson and the rest of them."

"I like my life," Darcy tried to reason. "I'm just an assistant to the team. You don't know anything about me."

"We have a file on you, sweetheart." His words chilled her. "You're an orphan, just like me. No one wanted you either. You stayed in foster care for most of your life. But now, you're with me and we'll make them all pay."

She had to bite down on her tongue, she wanted to remind him that he had killed his own parents and his brother. Amongst many others. 

"Can you untie me?" She crooned sweetly, "I just want a drink of water please." She batted her eyelashes for effect.

Ward looked conflicted but she maintained her cool and kept smiling. 

He frowned but he seemed to reach a decision and with a deep sigh he pulled a set of keys from his jacket pocket. He unlocked the cuffs and Darcy rubbed her wrists to get her circulation going. 

She watched him carefully as he went to a fridge in the corner of the room. He got a bottle of water and he came back to her, opening the lid.

Darcy stood up and grasped the proffered bottle. She sipped slowly. "Thanks Grant." Her face hurt to smile at him.

She kept up the shy, accepting front. She placed the bottle on a metal table and stepped closer to her soul mate. 

Ward seemed frozen. Darcy looked down. Trying to seem demure.

"Can I get a hug?" She asked softly, "I just want a fresh start."

He seemed to buy it because he held his arms wide open and his smile was all teeth. 

Darcy shuffled forward and gingerly wrapped her arms around his waist under his heavy jacket. 

Ward relaxed slowly, the tension seeped out of him.

That's when she made her move. She grabbed the gun that had been shoved under his shirt. 

The look on his face was priceless. He appeared utterly shocked. 

Darcy leveled the gun at him and with practiced ease she disabled the safety and pulled the trigger. 

"That's for throwing Fitz and Jemma into the ocean." The first bullet got him in the stomach. 

"That's for hurting May. For Daisy. For Coulson," Darcy didn't realize that she was crying until the tears fell on the gun. She kept shooting until she heard the click of the empty cartridge. 

Hours later when Coulson came for her, he said nothing. The team cleared out the building but Phil held her tight. 

"Are you okay?" Clint asked as he saw the blood on her hands. 

She nodded. "I'm fine now. I finally got the monster who hurt the people that I love." She sighed as Phil kissed her brow. 

The new Director wasn't her soul mate. But Phil had found her and made her feel again. When they had met in New Mexico, he had fallen for her. Warts and all.

"You love me enough to have killed your soul mate for me." Phil said sadly as he glanced at the file and papers strewn on the cold floor.

She hugged him again. "And you manage to love me, despite the fact that my soul mate caused so much pain."

"You aren't defined by the words on your skin," he replied. "Thor is going to be mad that I got here first. I think if I ask him to be my best man at our wedding he might forgive me."

Darcy smiled because Phil was the home that she had chosen. She had been given a gift. She had chosen her very own family.

Silly Ward, didn't he know that Romeo died in the end.


	17. Pour some sugar on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to make you smile.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You guys are the best. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read, leave comments and kudos.

Darcy entered the lab on day two of Jane's science bender. 

"I come bearing a feast," she called to lure the tiny astrophysicist away from the drawing board. Darcy put down her bags, "Ok, it's just cupcakes and coffee but you know what I mean."

Jane sniffed the air, "Coffee?" 

Darcy grinned, "Yes, you can have one last cup before I cut you off. This is a compromise, I know you're onto something big so you get a few more hours until we have to get you to bed."

Jane growled in protest and tried to take her cup away, but Darcy held the cup out of reach. 

"Compromise, Janey." She stated firmly.

The astrophysicist nodded, finally giving in and she took her cup and went back to the drawing board that was close to the big windows. The large windows gave the room lots of light. Tony Stark had given them a wonderful work space. 

Darcy went to her station and put her own cup down. She opened up the box of gourmet cupcakes. She took out her prize. A giant red velvet cupcake that was utterly decadent. She took a tiny bite and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. Eyes closed, she savored the first bite. 

"You need to get out more," Jane actually giggled. "We've been in New York for a couple months now. You need to get out and even if you don't find your soul mate, I think you need to unwind."

Darcy almost choked. "Is that your scientific opinion? I need to get some?" 

Both women started laughing. 

Darcy sipped her coffee before she choked. "We stay in the tower all day. We're around smoking hot people on a constant basis. I'll stick to my cupcakes while I stare at the eye candy. Thank you very much. I'll take out my frustration in the gym." 

She had met all of the Avengers, except for Hawkeye and the Widow who had been gone on a mission. 

"I'm just saying," Jane huffed. "Your one is out there. You just need to find them."

Darcy nibbled on her treat. "I'm not you, sweetie. My soul mate is not going to fall from the sky. Not like how Thor practically fell into your lap."

And she was not going to share her totally random words with Jane. It was unique and private.

"Fine, be like that." Jane shrugged and her mind was once again consumed by her work. 

Darcy sighed happily but the quiet of the day was shattered. The ceiling blew open in clouds of dust and plaster as something fell directly onto her table. 

She scurried back and she could only stare helplessly at the man who had landed in front of her. 

She took in the Kevlar coated suit with purple accents. But all she could manage was, "Dude, you just destroyed my cupcake."

Jane was frozen in place. Obviously in shock.

The man stood up. He shook the debris off his shoulders and stretched out to ease his muscles. Or he was showing off for her but Darcy didn't care. She stared at the arms on display. 

"Well, to be fair I thought that your vent could handle me."

"My words," Darcy replied as he came towards her. 

"Those are your words?" Jane practically shouted. 

A distinct redhead sauntered into the room. "The universe is going to implode, there's two of them now."

Darcy recognized Natasha aka the Widow but she quickly turned back to her soul mate. 

"Clint Barton, at your service." He smirked.

Darcy sucked in a breath, now this had been worth the wait. "Darcy Lewis." She nodded at him. "I heard that you come with a bow." 

Natasha and Jane looked confused but her soul mate understood her. 

"I want to unwrap the bow because you're a gift," she drawled out and the wicked gleam in his eyes was priceless. 

"No, I haven't slept in days. I'm not ready for two of them," Natasha looked pale.

"I thought it was just me." Jane replied. "I haven't slept in a while either. I thought that this was a dream. The jokes are so bad."

"Why don't the baby sitters go to bed." Clint invaded her personal bubble. "I want to get to know my soul mate."

Darcy felt weak in the knees. "You owe me a cupcake."

Clint took her hand and he led her to the elevator, "Let's go look for your cupcake Darcy, let's go somewhere else where our puns will be appreciated."

They left their friends and Darcy was content to let the archer lead the way. Someone would have to fix the ceiling though. 


	18. An ode to Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea while I watched Friends.  
> Remember that episode when Phoebe had the rat babies in the box?  
> Enjoy : )

Darcy Lewis loved her scientists. She was Team Science all the way. Okay, she mainly dealt with Jane, Bruce and Tony all day but she didn't see much of the actual Avengers because the lab was her domain.

Darcy was head scientist herder of the labs, she had a card that said so. She loved her job, she loved the perks that came with it but at the end of the day she loved being able to leave the lab and the Avengers tower behind her as she headed for her cramped apartment.

The apartment was small but it had its charm and she shared it with Bob, a rat who exuded personality.

Well, on this particular Friday evening Bob was exuding a heck of a lot more than charm.

First reality check. Bob was actually a girl and Bob had just had some rat babies.

"Oh, I bet that Fred's the dad." Darcy glared at the last kitchen cupboard. Fred visited sometimes. "He's going to be a sucky dad, guy is never around."

She sighed deeply, as she stared into the open cupboard. She was halfway dressed and on her way to a Stark party. Pepper had stressed that Darcy had to be there in order to babysit Tony. It was a small gathering, SI staff only but the press had a way of constantly getting photographs of Tony at his worst.

Muttering darkly, Darcy looked at the box that held her new pair of designer shoes that went with the gorgeous blue evening gown that Pepper had picked out for her.

"Look Bob, I'm not gonna lie. There's too many babies for you to take care of by yourself, I have to keep an eye out for all nine of you." She almost fainted at the number. "I'm way to young too commit to that many rat babies but what's a girl to do Bob? We have to stick together."

Bob seemed to nod weakly in agreement so Darcy proceeded with her plan.

She finished straightening out her dress. Her hair and make-up was done and she added the shoes to the outfit.

The brunette bit down on her dark red lips, "We'll go, take in the sights and stay for one drink." The rat babies were still so small and soft, she was careful with the way she ferried them into the shoe box. The bottom of the box was lined with soft paper so that they would be comfy.

Darcy noticed two cut outs on the sides of the box, so fresh air would not be a problem for the rat babies. "C'mon Bob. Let's have a single ladies night out."

Once the box was closed properly and evenly balanced in her hands, Darcy grabbed her purse and keys and headed downstairs to the waiting cab.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Darcy arrived. She quickly hid her box under a coat. People had just used one of the soft white couches as a coatrack. It looked like it was the Avengers team and their closest friends. Thankfully, there weren't too many people. She made sure that the box was safe and in her eyesight as she headed for Jane and Thor. They were leaning against the bar.

"Lady Darcy," Thor beamed down at her. He leaned in for a big hug. Thor hugs were the best hugs.

"Hi, guys," she smiled at them as she grabbed a glass of wine. "I can't stay long."

Jane was immediately concerned, she knew her friend wouldn't turn down a good night out. "Is everything okay? Did something happen? Because you seemed fine when you left this afternoon."

Darcy chuckled, "Easy there Janey. I'm fine, everything is fine. Bob had babies."

"Wait, I thought that Bob was a boy?" Jane frowned.

"Aye, I could have sworn that Bob was a lad." Thor nodded.

"Nope, turns out Bob is a maiden." Darcy shook her head. "And a new mom." She lifted her glass in a toast and sipped on the wine.

"It must have been Fred," Jane all but growled. "I knew that he couldn't be trusted."

"He did have an air about him," Thor sighed. "He must be called into account for his deeds."

Darcy loved having these friends, they cared deeply about her. The smile fell from her face as she saw Tony lean down to burrow in the coat pile.

She left her glass on top of the bar and she willed her legs to move but it was as if she was wading through molasses. "Tony, no!"

He smirked at her and picked up the neon pink box. "Did someone get me a present?"

Darcy looked at the people surrounding Tony. The blonde frowning at her boss could only be Cap. There was a chic hobo that had to be Bucky Barnes.

Her options were limited and she wanted to cry as she saw Tony holding the box up to his face.

So she yelled, it was all she could think of under extreme stress. "Hey, apple pie grab that box. Save my rat babies please!"

Darcy noticed that Cap's mouth fell open in shock but she had to admire the way he reacted.

He gently but firmly pulled the box out of Tony's hands and held it carefully in his hands.

She almost ran into him as she skidded to a halt.

Steve Rogers smiled shyly at her. "There you go, miss. The package is secure."

"Wait? Rat babies?" Tony's right eye was definitely twitching. "You brought rat babies to my party?"

But Darcy couldn't handle his breakdown because she was too busy staring at her soulmate.

"I always wanted to meet the girl who asked Steve to save a bunch of rat babies," Bucky Barnes was laughing as he stared at his best friend. "Knew that it had to be one special dame."

Darcy glared at him, "Their mom is in there too. Hi, I'm Darcy." She tried to take Steve in from under her lashes as she stared up at him.

"I'm glad to have finally found you, Darcy. I'm Steve Rogers and I've spent years looking for boxes with rat babies in them." He seemed to realize something. "So, I don't have joint custody of the rat babies?"

Darcy couldn't help it, she laughed at the earnest confusion on his face. He was perfectly willing to commit to her. "Well, their mom Bob is in box too. We'll look after them together."

"Rat babies and their mother," Tony's goatee started twitching as he went ashen.

"C'mon Darcy," Steve offered her his arm. "Let's get the kids home. Looks like Tony is gonna start screaming soon."

"Yeah, Tony," Bucky frowned at their host. "You look pale. Steve take your soulmate home. I got this."

"Thanks, Bucky." Darcy said as she grabbed her coat. She took her soulmate's arm and they left with their little family.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Civil War Spoilers at all.  
> I just made them dance it out : )  
> Imagine a lip sync battle episode. I don't have any rights to MTV or Marvel.

Darcy Lewis hugged her clipboard closer to her body, it was either that or use it as a weapon on one of the junior agents. They were out of their depth and it clearly wasn’t their fault that the one of the backup dancers hadn’t shown. So, as the agents tried to stay out of her way she clutched the clipboard and a tiny pair of gold shorts, silently cursing her fate.

The voices in her ear were loud. She could hear the Avengers arguing and riling each other up.

Yes, so this was her life. When Coulson had given her the job to handle all the team’s PR she had no idea that she would end up like this. The Avengers, worlds first defense against possible alien attacks and general day to day mayhem had come down to this.

“Coulson was supposed to be super nanny,” Darcy sighed, then immediately flinched because she realized that the team could hear her.

“Hey, I heard that.” Tony yelled at her from the stage. It was really hard to take him seriously when he had a large disco ball swinging lazily behind him.

“This is battle, Darcy. You need to take a side.” Steve used his Cap voice and Darcy was sure that if he was in the room with her, instead of backstage getting dressed, he would be using his patented ‘Captain America’ glare.

That just got Rhodey going again, “Team Ironman.”

“No,” Clint Barton groaned with frustration. “Team Captain America.” Darcy hoped that the costume people got his purple accents just right in his costume. Hawkeye was sensitive about the suit.

At that point, Darcy muted the volume on her headset and glared at the gold shorts. The world’s greatest heroes had declared outright civil war. A war that was being staged on MTV’s most popular show that showcased A-list talent. There was singing, dancing and loud outfits involved.

It had all started when Tony had snarked at Bucky and Steve had gotten defensive on his best friend’s behalf. Tony had gotten loud and when Stark got loud, Darcy knew from experience that madness was sure to ensue. They were all a volatile combination just waiting to go off, thankfully Thor was off world. Or maybe not because Darcy was pretty sure that if the Asgardian was around, no one would be fighting. Thor had a way of making them all listen to sense. He had been around for thousands of years after all.

But brash Tony had laid down the gauntlet and impulsive Steve had risen to the challenge. In that moment, Darcy had seen a hint of the little punk from Brooklyn that Bucky kept telling stories about. Steve Rogers never backed down from a bully.

That stupidity, because that was what she was calling it, was the reason agents and Stark employees were working amongst MTV cast and crew. Professionally trained assassins were working with wardrobe and make-up people to help the Avengers battle it out in the form of music.

“What in the name of Odin’s great beard?” Darcy shook her head as Tony tried to do a complicated turn in the Ironman suit while his back up dancers watched.

She had to bite down on her lip to muffle her laughter, Fury would have their heads when he saw the show. But that's what he got for faking his death.

One of the show’s producers was leading someone to her and Darcy sighed in relief. She all but threw the shorts at the new guy. “I'm so glad to see you. Here you go,” she said as she took in the beautiful brown eyes slowly widening as he looked at her. “Put the shorts on and go join the rest of the dancers.”

The stranger went through an array of emotions, shock quickly followed by a blinding smile and then he carefully held her hand. “I’m actually part of the team. Steve didn’t mention me?”

Darcy felt her own face go through the wild dance of emotions. This was her soulmate, she felt her world shift and then it seemed to focus on his face. His beautiful, perfect face that was finally in front of her. “I made friends with so many Steve’s before I found you. I would never have imagined that it would have been with Cap, but things tend to go crazy with this team.” She managed to admit. “My name is Darcy Lewis and I’m a glorified babysitter.”

“I’m Sam Wilson and my running buddy just happens to be a Steve and he called me to join his team,” her soulmate replied. "I don't regret following him into this fight. I took up dance class for you."

“I’m going to send Steve Rogers the biggest fruit basket he’s ever seen,” Darcy said, her heart felt so full of happiness that she could easily forgive her team for their current situation.

Sam seemed to realize something because he was frowning, “I hate to ask this but whose team are you on?”

Darcy waved a hand. “That’s super easy. I’m completely committed to Team Thor, all the way. He calls me his shield sister and he’s dating my best friend so I have to say, I’m neutral on this civil war.”

Steve chose that moment to come out of his dressing room sporting an alarming amount of red glitter on his face. “Dammit Sam, get into make-up. You’re late Falcon.”

It was a thing of beauty when Tony and Bucky joined in perfect harmony, “Language.”

Darcy smiled, maybe the Avengers would work this civil war drama out.


	20. Drag me down

Darcy Lewis was tired. She’d just finished up a fancy business dinner for SI and all she wanted to do was get home and tug off her Pepper approved business outfit. She could distinctly see some major couch time in her future. She sighed as she waved the waiter over. She just needed to settle the bill with her SI credit card and she could be on her way.

That was when a leaner much more drunk version of Steve Rogers sat across from her. The blonde was obviously well past the point of tipsy, his eyes had trouble focusing on her face.

**_“So, just show me which burly guy is passing for your boyfriend, I’ll take him down and then you and I can get outta here.”_ **

Darcy hated lived her entire life hating her soulmark. She pressed a hand to her forehead to ease the already developing headache. **_“You need to re-think most of your life choices and then I suggest you walk away buddy.”_**

“Huh?” he replied, narrowing his baby blues at her. “That sounded strangely familiar for some reason. Do you know who I am?”

Darcy stood up and gathered her bag. “No, the question is rather, who am I and are you really worth the trouble?” She could wait and talk to him when he sobered up. She knew exactly who he was but Johnny Storm needed to a be taught a lesson. The guy had a ridiculously lousy reputation with women and she had just won in the category of worst soulmates.

He stared at her, looking like someone had kicked his puppy.

She plucked a business card out of her bag and placed it in front him. “I know a whole group of people who you don’t want to mess with, just a warning.” She kept the taser tucked away as she checked her anger issues.

Darcy gave him a tight smile and left him sitting where he was. She settled her bill on the way out.

The next morning after a sleepless night and way too much ice-cream, Darcy headed to the office and found a sheepish Johnny Storm waiting outside her office.

“Morning Miss Lewis,” Happy appeared out of nowhere, the guy was like a ninja sometimes. “You want me to get rid of him?”

Darcy tried to steady her wildly beating heart as she stared at her soulmate. “Morning Happy. It’s fine, I should get this over with.”

“If you’re sure?” Happy cracked his knuckles and glared at Johnny.

Darcy nodded, “The guy deserves a chance.” He really did look contrite holding onto a wilting bouquet of flowers.

“We don’t get to choose our soulmates,” Pepper took Happy’s arm to lead him away. “But you get to decide if you end up with them.”

Pepper was the Zen master when it came to bad soulmates, Darcy knew. After all fate had stuck Pepper with Tony Stark.

Darcy smiled gratefully at her boss and headed towards Johnny. Pepper was right, it was an individual’s right to choose if they stayed with the soulmate that fate had decreed them.

Johnny perked up from leaning against the wall, he looked a little hung-over as he winced in the glare of the too bright lights. “Hi, Darcy Lewis.” He offered her the flowers and she took them carefully. He smiled at her as she accepted his peace offering. “I’m Johnny Storm and I did nothing to deserve you but if you’re willing to give me a second chance to make a good impression, I’d be grateful.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” she replied as she tried to ignore the curious gazes of the people around them. “You kept the card?”

“I obviously realized that something life changing had occurred,” he said. “I just wasn’t prepared for it. I need to apologize for my bad behavior.”

“So, you weren’t kidding about knowing people who could hurt me, huh?” he smirked as he looked at Tony who was doing a bad job at eavesdropping on them from the office next door.

“Tony, seriously I can see your head from the doorway!” Darcy tried to hold her laughter in as Tony ran away from them.

“Lies and slander, Lewis,” he called out as he ran.

She shook her head, “If you can handle all my issues, I’m willing to try dealing with yours.” Both sets of words had been negative, so they had simply lived up to the negative ideals set by their words. Johnny had known that he was going to be a disappointment to her and she had known that he wasn’t going to be a gentleman.

Johnny stepped closer to her, “You’re nothing short of perfection, sweetheart.”

“Thor is like a brother to me and the Black Widow takes my training very seriously.”

He smiled down at her, “I live with Mr. Fantastic who isn’t all that fantastic. I can handle your crazy if you can handle mine.”

Darcy returned his smile, maybe this would work out.

 


	21. Figured you out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters today.  
> Thanks for reading.

 

Tony Stark hacked SHIELD all the time, they knew he did and to their credit they did their best to keep him out but seriously he had one word for them. Jarvis.

 

So that was why he was in New Mexico sitting in a restaurant that was short a few walls and an extraordinary amount of furniture. He had missed the alien god but he was in time to get the Maria Stark Foundation to assist in the cleanup. There was a lot of damage to the small town.

 

If anything, this was a good way to get his mind of Pepper Potts. She was his assistant, not his soulmate but sort of encouraging him to be more. She hadn’t met her soulmate and neither had he but the woman was always changing the status of their relationship and more often than not, he was playing catch up with her. He had emotional whiplash when it came to her.

 

He looked at the intern sitting at the table across him, Doctors Foster and Selvig were both at the counter talking about getting equipment back from Agent.

 

 _ **“How can you be eating pancakes at a time like this?”** _ he asked the brunette incredulously. He gestured to the dust and debris around them. His suit remained pristine thankfully.

 

**_“I handle stress well. I took this job for a few college credits. Let me tell you, I was not expecting the unhealthy portion of running that came with this job.”_ **

“Okay, I imagined you older maybe,” Tony shook his head. He had hoped to find a diversion form Pepper but this wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“I didn’t think you’d be so old,” she smirked with an evil glint in her eyes as she managed to eat another too big bite of pancake and bacon. “Can I get a pony now?”

Tony felt his face stretch into a genuine smile for the first time in ages, “You can whatever you want sweetheart.”

He could feel the grief of Pepper ease from his very soul as the girl smiled at him. People said he didn’t have a heart but this girl seemed to make it beat again.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter.  
> Thanks for reading.

 

 ** _“Hey, dude you’re not part of SHIELDRA are you?”_** Darcy Lewis asked nervously as she made to follow the agent that Coulson had sent to collect her and Jane.

The intelligence world had been blown wide apart by the Black Widow and Captain America and she and Jane had been sent to Norway. Coulson, who it turned out was alive and kicking but still high in the sky in something called the BUS.

They didn’t know who to trust anymore, everyone had secrets it seemed. They could trust Thor but he was still off world.

**_“Come with me if you want to live, Darcy Lewis.”_ **

“Oh, hell no!” she grabbed her taser. “That right there is a deal breaker. How will we explain that to the kids? Sorry but your dad works with Nazi wannabes?”

“My name’s Brock Rumlow, if you ever change your mind.”

He had the audacity to wink at her as he left. The rest of the agents kept the weapons trained on her even as they followed their leader.

Darcy sighed in relief as the fleet of black SUV’s left.

“Wait, wasn’t that our ride?” Jane asked as she walked out of the small base they’d been staying in.

“No, they had somewhere they had to be,” Darcy replied. “I’m gonna go call Coulson.”

“You’re going to yell at him again, aren’t you?” Jane grinned wide.

“Maybe,” Darcy turned to head back inside. She tucked her taser back into her pocket.

“Good, I’ll get the popcorn,” Jane said as she followed her.

 


	23. More Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weird AU happened...

 

 ** _“Yo, Francis!”_ ** Wade whisper yelled as he let himself (read : broke into) the apartment that was next on his list of possible hideouts. _**“You here? You great big British …”**_

 _ **“Nope, no Francis lives here,”**_ a brunette informed him from behind a massive tower of Jenga blocks. **_“There is however, a Darcy?”_**

“Ohhh, I like your blocks Darcy, it’s just so big and orange. I hate to admit it but I have a mighty need to destroy it.” He was going for apologetic but the tiny girl wagged her finger at him.

She straight up got into his personal space and poked a finger into his red suited chest. “No, there will be no destroying of the jenga tower.” She leaned back on her heels and rested her hand on her hips. “Weren’t you looking for Francis? What kind of name is that?”

Wade had to hand it to her, she looked as disgusted by the very thought of Francis as he had been.

“I know, he tried for Ajax but what kind of super villain name is Ajax?” Wade choked as he tried to hold his laughter in and the brunette laughed so hard that she almost fell over onto her couch.

“Oh, hey. Is she the Darcy that’s meant to be my soulmate?”

“Who are you talking to?” the girl asked from her position over the cushions.

“Just the people reading this weird little story of mine,” Wade supplied helpfully.

Darcy stood up, “Is this your writing?” She lifted the hem of her sweater to reveal his chicken scratch.

“Higher?” he teased as he tugged at the sweater.

“Hells no, you can help me finish this game of Jenga.” She pulled her sweater down. “I haven’t had time to relax since Thor hammered his way back into town. He likes knocking the blocks down too.”

“Fine, Darcy who is apparently my soulmate,” he sighed for dramatic effect. “Let’s play a little game shall we.”

 


End file.
